Teaching Finn
by PseudoFace34
Summary: I have gotten permission from wrekage2012 to adopt his story. Princess Bubblegum thinks it's time to teach Finn about sex. But Marceline thinks she isn't being "fun" enough. I'll work on a better summery. LEMONS, SMUT, NSFW, 18 and up etc.
1. Chapter 1

Teaching Finn- chapter one.  
>"Hi PB, what's up?" asked a weary Finn, wandering into his pink friend's lab.<p>

"Hey Finn! Today, I'm gonna teach you some stuff," she replied, nonchalantly.

"Like what?" Finn asked, curious as to what she was planning.

"You're fifteen now Finn, you need to know certain things. Certain things about sex," she replied.

Finn went red; 'oh', he thought, 'that sort of thing...' "But Peebles... Jake teaches me everything I need to know. He already told me about the tiers," he protested.

The princess shook her head, "Ugh, at this rate, I might as well just go with the 'stork' explanation..." she sighed. Finn was even more curious now.

"So... Sex..." Finn began, "Is that like... Tier fifteen?" he asked. Finn had no idea what sex was, he just knew that tier fifteen was something that he wasn't supposed to talk about.

The princess giggled, "uh, yes Finn, some people call it that". Finn sat down on the chair in her lab, obviously interested in what she was saying. After all, innocent or not, he was still a fifteen year old boy. The princess walked over to the side of the room, and pulled a slide down from the wall. She wandered back to a little projector, hooked up to a little computer of sorts-she had prepared for this for a while.

"PB, what exactly are you going to show me?" asked Finn, quickly realizing the seriousness of the situation.

She turned on the projector, and a photo of Finn came up on the screen. "Finn, you need to know stuff about yourself, and what you're capable of doing. You don't want to be getting any of the girls around Ooo pregnant... Well, not before you're ready." she replied.

Finn simply thought for a moment. "Um... Princess, how would I get a girl pregnant?" he asked.

She answered with a question. "Finn, y'know you're um... You're crotch? Well, have you ever felt it getting hard?" she asked awkwardly.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, sometimes when I'm alone at home," he answered, neglecting to mention when this had happened. He had accidentally aloud his mind to wander to places he hadn't known was in his mind-like memories of a certain accidental peek he had taken at Marceline's house.

"Well, that happens when you're thinking about a girl. It can also happen at random, but it mostly happens when you think about a girl," she explains.

"Well, um... What does it mean?" he asked, confused at the whole subject.

"Well, Finn, it usually means that you want to have sex with her," she answered. Finn was blushing, but he didn't really know why, after all, he didn't even know what sex was!

"Um... so what is sex? I mean, like... what do you mean when you say that?" he asked, now very confused and curious.

"Finn, you're actually rather lucky in that you don't have parents around to 'explain' this to you. They would say that sex is only for two people who love each other, and that you should be married before you do it. But that's not the case. Sex is simply when you take your crotch, more commonly referred to as a dick, or penis, whichever you prefer, and... 'Insert' it into a girl's vagina. Of course, there are other ways, like oral, when you would put your dick into her mouth, or... Other stuff that we won't mention. But simply, you put your dick into her vagina, then take it out slightly, and put it back in. It's hard to explain, but you generally just repeat doing this, until you cum. Any questions?"

Finn was, of course, riddled with questions. "um, what's a vagina? And you better explain what 'cum' is too, I'm really just-I have no idea what you're talking about," Finn was an even deeper shade of red now, but he still didn't know why.

Bubblegum laughed a little, much too Finn's embarrassment, simply covering her face as to hide her own growing blush. "Finn, a vagina is a girl's equivalent of you're crotch. But it's different 'cause yours has to go into ours," she said, "and as for 'cum,' at the risk of sounding overly-scientific, that's when you ejaculate. Girls can do it too, but it's a little different for us. White-ish liquid comes out of your crotch, specifically the tip of your dick, and that, if you're not careful, is how you can get a girl pregnant. If you do it inside her, I mean."

At that moment, a sly vampire floated into the room. "Sup Bonnibel, what'cha doing?" asked the vampire queen, glancing over at her computer, "Oh, giving Finn the old 'sex' talk huh? You explain a blowjob yet? Well, I always thought the best teacher was experience!" she said, semi-seriously, floating towards Finn.

"Get back here you whoremonger!" commanded the princess, pulling back marceline by the nape of the neck. Finn had been sitting in his little seat the whole time, awkwardly blushing and twiddling his thumbs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyway, without any further interruptions," she glanced at marceline, "let's move on to a different slide" said the princess, moving to some diagrams of the human reproductive organs. "This is a human's penis, Finn, although you should know that... And this here is a human female's vagina, although many of the citizens of Ooo have similar organs," she continued to explain.

"Bubblegum this is boring! You're taking all the fun out of it!" Marceline complained.

"Ugh, Marceline it's not about having fun! Finn needs to know this, after all he's not far off the appropriate age," she retorted.

"Agh! screw the 'appropriate age,' Finn seems good enough to do it with a girl to me. And besides, of course it's supposed to be fun! Why do your think I do it? I wouldn't if the only reason was to have kids. No way am I doing that any time soon. Why not just show him a porno already?" the vampire questioned.

"Show me a what?" Finn finally cut in,

"NOTHING!" they shouted to him in unison.

After a brief argument, the princess and the vampire agreed to show finn a porno.

"Well, Marceline, since you seem so 'knowledgable' in the subject, why don't you find a porno to show him?" Bubblegum suggested, somewhat annoyed at the queen she was speaking to.

"I will, thanks" she replied, dodging the barb of the statement.

"Just... Don't Show him anything... Weird." Bubblegum insisted. Marceline seemed to ignore her, too busy pulling up a video. She turned it on, instructing Finn to pay close attention, and suggesting Bubblegum try to learn a little too, and floated behind him, just above his head in a Laying down position, on her stomach. Bubblegum; feeling rather awkward at the back of the room, walked up and stood next to him, keeping a close eye on the sly vampire queen.

(lemon-ish section)

The video began with two humans-meaning it must have been an 'antique' of sorts, funnily enough-one a man, fairly similar looking to Finn, and the other a girl about marceline or bubblegum's 'age.' (remember, in my stories, bubblegum is immortal, and able to change her age, so her real age is undetermined). The male human led the girl over to a bed and began to undress.

Finn started blushing and quickly looked away from the screen. Marceline grabbed his head, holding it in place, watching the film; "Oh no, you're watching this, it's too late to turn back now," Finn blushed even more when the girl knelt down in front of the man, helping him remove his pants.

"Marceline, he's obviously uncomfortable, you should stop it. He has no idea what he's seeing, I mean, you may as well just have thrown him into the royal bedroom and shown him yourself!" she tried to defend finn.

Marceline smiled evilly, "Why Bonnibel, I'd be completely fine with obeying that request of yours," she said, floating ever closer to Finn.

"Dammit Marceline, I was being sarcastic! I'm not gonna let you do that to Finn," she replied, holding the vampire in place.

"Well that's hardly fair. What? Do you want him all to yourself or something?" Marceline teased. The bubblegum princess began blushing terribly, all the while leaning over Finn to get to marceline, much to Finn's discomfort.

The movie continued on, now with the male human completely naked, and the female human still kneeling in front of him, holding his... 'dick? I think that's what PB called it...' thought Finn, all the while unaware of the conversation going on above him. The female human was stroking the other's ... 'dick, that's right, I remember now' he continued, until she put it her mouth. "What the hey-hey?" Finn exclaimed, having never seen this before. The ladies heads quickly snapped back to the screen, to see what Finn was seeing.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Finn. That's just something people do," assured Bubblegum.

"But-but-what about her teeth? Wouldn't that hurt?" worried Finn.

"Nah," piped in Marceline, "We're very careful when we do that, to make sure we don't hurt ya,'" assured Marceline.

"Speak for yourself, you slu-"

"Don't even start with me, miss envious!" And the arguing ensued again, leaving Finn in the awkward position of simply watching the video while the two more or less squirmed about above him. The female human continued to lick, stroke, and more or less devour the man's dick, causing Finn some rather embarrassing problems. His tension was broken by a loud slap, which quickly attracted Finn's attention, followed by Marceline rubbing her red cheek, and bubblegum with her hands on her hips.

All was quite until speaking was heard from the video, "I want you to fuck me," said the female human. The male then picked her up, dropping her on her back on the side of the bed. She began removing her clothes until she had nothing on. He stood between her legs, but at that moment, the film cut out. Bubblegum had turned off the film. Finn let out a sigh of relief, and Marceline shifted about, obviously annoyed.

"Now, after that failed venture, I think we should get back to teaching Finn about what people 'actually' do, not that stupid stuff," Bubblegum insisted.

"Awww, c'mon bonnie! I think he enjoyed it-" she said, grabbing his crotch, much to his surprise, "-see? He's all hard!" she joked. Finn was so surprised that he practically jumped out of his seat, flailing about, and somehow managing to land atop Marceline, "Jeez hero, you could'a just asked." she joked. Finn quickly scampered up, and into the corner of the room, as it that would help relieve the stress of the situation, while Marceline just rolled about laughing her undead ass off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Marceline! For the last time, you need to stop trying things with Finn!" Bubblegum shouted.

"Aww, c'mon Bonnibel, look at the poor kid! I bet he never even came before! He probably doesn't even know what masturbating is!" she protested.

Bubblegum thought for a moment. 'hm, perhaps Finn would benefit from at least knowing how to do that, and what it is like to orgasm' she thought. She nodded for a moment. "Okay Finn, stand up," she ordered. Finn, not knowing what to do, stepped forward, still somewhat hard.

"Bonnibel, had a change of heart have we?" Marceline smirked.

Ignoring her, Bubblegum simply began to instruct Finn. "Okay Finn, now remove your pants"

"What? B-but PB! I don't- can you like... turn around?" he asked.

"No, this is important, Finn" she insisted.

Finn hesitated for a moment, then began to reach for his fly. Not moments before he had undone the front of his pants, Marceline snuck behind him and ripped them off. Finn, now blushing and standing, trying to hide himself, was quite uncomfortable. "Um... So what now princess?" he asked.

"Now Finn, you need to remove your underwear" she instructed.

Finn blushed, obviously too embarrassed to proceed. Marceline, still behind him, again grabbed his clothes, almost pulling off his underwear. He grabbed onto the waistband, struggling no to let them fall.

"Ugh-c'mon kid! Gah! Just... Let... Go!" she struggled, claws now dragging threw his underwear. A loud rip was heard, and in an instant Marceline had shredded his clothing. Finn hadn't even noticed what had happened, until marceline roughly gripped his length. Bubblegum stood, mouth agape, astonished. "what's the matter Bonnibel, I thought you had seen one of these before?" Marceline teased.

"He-he's... I just... Didn't expect Finn... At his age... He's certainly, um... Well 'equipped' for his age," she replied slowly.

Marceline started moving her hand a little, until she reached the tip. "Wait... How is Finn circumcised? I thought that was, like... How?" she asked.

Bubblegum overcame her trance, shaking her head. "I dunno, I guess that's a secret that died with Finn's dog-parents," Bubblegum answered. Despite her surprise, Marceline hadn't stopped moving. "Okay Marceline, that's enough. we still need to teach him about masturbation," Bubblegum insisted. Marceline paid her no notice, instead resting her neck on Finn's shoulder, smiling devilishly at him while he squirmed. She increased her speed, focusing more on his head. He squirmed more, much to her amusement. Bubblegum could see this wouldn't stop anytime soon, so she decided to try her best to continue her lesson. "Um... So Finn, when you masturbate, you would typically do what Marceline is doing, but you would do it to yourself," she informed him. Finn's knees started to go weak, his jaw started trembling, his eyes started fluttering. Bubblegum Could tell, he was clearly close to release. Bubblegum sighed, "Okay Marceline, go ahead," she permitted.

"Hm? I thought you would want to do that Bubblegum..." she teased, obviously aware that Bubblegum was somewhat jealous.

"I-uh... Y-yeah, sure," she stuttered. She walked slowly towards Finn, now calming down a little seeing as Marceline had slowed down, almost to a stop.

"Now kneel down Bonny," Marceline was now instructing. The princess, for once in her life, immediately obeyed Marceline. The vampire released Finn from her spell, allowing Bubblegum to do her own thing. The princess knelt down before Finn, staring up at him, both curious and in deep thought, and took him in her hand. Slowly mimicking Marceline's actions, she once again brought Finn to the point of release. Marceline had a sly plan up her sleeve, she knew she could have some fun here. "No Bonnibel, not like that! Here, do this," she insisted, before quickly pushing the two together, making sure Finn managed to slip into her mouth.

"Marce-mmmph!" the princess protested, before realizing just what had happened. Finn's eyes bulged out, his face in a mix of pure shock and ecstasy. Bubblegum tried to take herself off of Finn, but as soon as he was out, marceline snuck behind Bubblegum, and pushed her back on. Finn was having a hard time trying not to buckle his knees, but he wasn't exactly going to ask them to stop.

Bubblegum squirmed for a while, making sure to be careful with her teeth, but eventually accepted the fate that Marceline had in store for her. Not that she wasn't enjoying herself. She slowly bobbed her head on finn's dick, not even noticing when Marceline snaked her hands away. She twisted and turned her head, even managing to swallow Finn right to the base of his manhood.

"Ah!" Finn shouted and moaned, "what- what is- aaah- happen-" but before he could finish, he spilled forth into bubblegum's mouth, unable to control himself any more. Bubblegum was surprised-he had came quite a lot, but she guessed that's to be expected when it's been building up for this long. She stepped back, or rather, 'kneed' back, and considered what to do with the load she was carrying. Finn, unable to stand now, fell to his knees, staring the mouth-filled Bubblegum in the face. She caught his gaze, and without thinking, swallowed all of what Finn had given her.

"...Wow..." he muttered.

"Ya'see kids?" said Marceline, "It's all in good fun."

Bubblegum was a little angry now, that Marceline had forced her and Finn go much further than they had intended. She stood, hands at her hips. "Marceline! What the hey?!" she shouted, "You know that I dislike sexual... Things! Why would you do that? All we wanted was to make Finn cum!"

"Well you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself," she debated.

"Wha- well- uh- that's besides the point!" she objected.

"Well fine, if you don't wanna continue, I'll be happy to show Finn the ropes," she shrugged.

"What?! That's not what I-!" but she hadn't even finished, and Marceline already had Finn out the window.

"Don't worry Bonny, he'll be in good hands. And so will I, hehehe..."


	4. Chapter 4

Before Finn knew it, he was in Marceline's bedroom. With the speed she had, even on the Morrow, Bubblegum wouldn't catch up to them for a few hours. 'perfect' she thought. Finn was a little scared, and with good reason. While Bubblegum was sweet, and accommodating, he knew Marceline was different. He knew she would take what she wanted, and do whatever she wanted to get there. He wasn't exactly expecting this to be 'painless.'

Finn, now with his shorts on, still didn't have much to defend himself with. Sure, he had fought with her before, but she was still immensely more powerful than him. Whether he wanted it or not-and by now his feelings on the matter were pretty conflicted-what she wanted to happen, was happening. Of course, those shorts weren't on for long.  
>All Marceline needed was to give Finn a little flick of the wrist in the chest, and as was expected, he flew across the room. Before he could even hit the wall, Marceline was floating under him, already with her claws in his shorts. "Agh! Sharp!" he squeaked, as Marceline finally slid her nails down his length.<p>

"Yup, now get down here!" she grunted, rolling them, and flipping Finn midair.

"Wha-?" was Finn's awkward response, as he felt claws brushing his legs, as they shredded his pants. Marceline soon had the boy half naked once again, but the shirt was distracting, and quite frankly, to her own distaste. She didn't need to claw that off, holding Finn up by the neck with one hand, and removing it with the other.

"Oh... my..." was Marceline's baffled response, he wasn't exactly ripped, in fact, he looked a little chubby, but that was the outside. The years of conditioning and fighting... well, they certainly had built up some 'hidden' muscles. Of course, he didn't look it, but he had quite the physique under that layer of boy-ish flab, still managing to persist, even to this age.

She pressed deep into his stomach with her claws, just slightly puncturing the skin, in an effort to feel just how extensive the canvas of muscle was. "Ah- Marce*ticklish giggle* ah! Marceline that hurts!" he squirmed.

Switching back to her evil, sadistic personality, she gave a fang-bearing grin. Chuckling evilly, "Well, 'henchman!'" she snapped, still holding back laughter, "I guess it's time to teach you about what girls want. That's right, you gotta do stuff for us to!" she stated, Finn obviously thinking of what happened with bubblegum.

"Um... w-what do I do?" he asked cautiously. 'henchman? This can't be good...' She clawed into his wrists, a little blood trickling down the side, not unlike the 'acupuncture' pricks on his stomach, and forced them down onto the bed, holding him in place.

Finn hadn't even noticed that she had only her underwear on-probably 'cause of the pain. Her legs wrapped around his chest, constricting him of air like long gray snakes. "Now henchman, I want you to do everything I tell you-of you don't, you'll never be able to... 'please' your girl. Bubblegum may have had the scientific part of this covered, but I have the... Practical side of it all in my experience," Turning invisible, all Finn could see was her under wear and bra floating in midair. That, however, didn't exactly last long. Before he knew it, his eyes were covered by red lacy fabric, whether it was her panties or her bra, he wasn't exactly sure, but the... 'wet' spot sitting just upon his nose answered that for him, he didn't know much, but he knew what that meant. The now invisible Marceline floated just above Finn, not that she really needed to, now that he was blindfolded. Of course, all she needed to do was look down to find what she was looking for. "Hehe, now Finn, in order to please your dame..." she spun around, facing his manhood, "you have to concentrate under pressure," she hissed.

"Wha- what are you gonna do?" he whimpered.

She decided not to answer just yet, sliding back on top of him so that she was pressed right against his face. Of course, being taller than Finn, she was still easily able to 'pressure him.' Placing one hand on his length, and the other on his balls, she simply instructed him; "Stick your tongue inside Finn."

"What?" was his foolish reply.

"I said..." she stuck her class into his manhood, "Stick. Your. Tongue. In!"

Finn jolted up, but only succeeded in slamming into Marceline's pussy. 'what?' he thought, 'wait, what are those?' he wondered, glancing over. Little leather snakes-obviously enchanted-had slithered around Finn's hands, binding him. He had no other choice at the moment- other than having his guy-parts torn up-then to do as Marceline said. Sliding his tongue as far as he could into her... What was that? He had forgotten what Bubblegum had told him already. But that was to be expected, the entire time Marceline had been trying to distract him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah! That's it Finn!" Marceline purred, retracting her claws from around Finn. She slowly slid back further, grinding into Finn's mouth. "Now that you've passed the 'pressure' part of the test-ah!-it's time for you to try the 'concentration' part," she said in a fashion rather orderly for someone in this situation. Slowly leaning her head down, she wrapped her snake-tongue around his length. Finn tensed up, and she quickly pulled as much of him in as possible. As he tensed, he stopped licking. "No!" she shouted, "you must concentrate-mmmph!" As she slid back onto him. Still nothing. She let her fangs out just a little, scraping his tip.

"Agh!" Finn squeaked, then realized what he had to do. He again forced himself back into Marceline, making sure to do everything she instructed. Once again retracting her fangs, she continued to bob on his dick, but only enough to make it harder for him to focus.

This continued for a few minutes, until Finn found something he didn't mean to. "Mmmph-ah! Finn! Do that again!" Marceline instructed. Finn found the small bulb-ish thing again, and lightly flicked it with his tongue a few times. He was rewarded with Marceline's moans, and having his head squeezed between her thighs.  
>Finn continued to Flick and suck on that small bulb, returning every once in a while to the rest of her. Before long, Marceline was crushing Finn between her legs, and her insides contracted around Finn's tongue, along with some liquid dribbling out and down his cheeks. Panting, she stopped toying with little Finn. "Okay... Now... That you know... The basics... We can move on... To what to do after... The foreplay," she gasped for air.<p>

Sitting up on his chest, her own still heaving, she spun around to face the still-blindfolded-boy. Grinning at her own accomplishments, she slid down, pressing her belly to his and snaked about on top of him, removing the underwear from around his eyes. "Heh..." he laughed nervously.

She wiped the liquid she had left from the side of his mouth, all the while sliding her hand up and down his length, now well lubricated with her saliva. "Good, good henchman, I'm sure bubblegum or flame princess or whoever you choose to lay with from now on will be very pleased with what you have learned. The lesson, however, is not yet over," She kissed him passionately, her snake's tongue easily out manoeuvring his own inexperienced tongue, sliding around and past it. Still unable to move, Finn struggled under her-he may have been enjoying this so far, but he knew where it was going, and there was a certain someone that he had been saving 'that' for for a long time. Alas, it would do no good, the leather snakes combined with Marceline's inhuman strength made for an impossible escape. But Finn's struggling did seem to give Marceline some kind of sick pleasure, the sadist that she was. She snaked her way down, and grinned evilly at Finn upon the arrival of his 'little friend.' "Hm? What do we have here?" she said, sliding her clit along his shaft.

"Marceline, don't!" he protested.

"Oh? What's the matter Finn, I thought you were enjoying yourself," she teased. This had never really been about teaching Finn; Marceline had simply been feeling a little lecherous. She knew Finn would be an easy target, and imagine it, Marceline, the most rip vampire in the world! Why? Because she managed to steal the innocence of Ooo's most pure hero. Imagine the respect she would get in the nightosphere for something as evil as that! Maybe her dad would stop questioning just how evil she was. But wait... Oh? What was that? Did Marceline 'actually' have feelings for Finn? 'No! Of course not' she thought to herself, 'I- I'm just evil, this has nothing to do with Finn. He wouldn't want to anyway... Wait, what the hell am I thinking, of course he would, I'm the sexiest vampire babe around! Now let's get this over with' she thought, clawing into Finn's sides.

"Agh!" he grunted, small trails of blood now pooling beneath him from the small pricks in his stomach, sides, and wrists.

Marceline inhaled the stench of blood and sweat deeply-there was really nothing like it. Releasing one of Finn's love handles (ironically) and dragging her sharp claws down his hips, past the small bush of gold he had just above what she had been seeking. With the red marks on his stomach and the dream coming off his hot blood clouding her sight and smell, Marceline was about to go blood-lust crazy. If she didn't get some kind of relief soon, she would devour Finn's entire being.

With no time to waste, she took a tight grip of Finn's manhood, positioning it just outside the opening. Sliding her hope forward, the tip went in.

"W-wha-uuuuhhh..." Finn muttered. She moaned a little, grinning. She stayed that way for a few seconds, moving back and forth a little. Now that it was in, she sunk her claws into his chest, further than she had with any of the other little punctures, enough to have small amounts of blood spill onto her nails, and gripped him as hard as she could. Finn screamed a little, obviously stuck between pleasure and pain.

Marceline sat up on her haunches for one last look at the boy, and dropped down, completely slamming her hips onto his. Of course, she had forgotten just how big he was- at least for a fifteen year old. Now, it wasn't Marceline's first time-not by a long shot-but she hadn't really 'been with' a guy in about two centuries-other than that absolutely tiny bastard Ash-which was ample time for her body to slowly tighten up again.

It was an incredibly tight fit-with Finn's size (possibly a mutation in its own right) and Marceline's re-acquired virgin-like tightness-but that just made things all the better. Finn had gone much further into her than she had expected, to the point that it was almost painful. But after a thousand years, things like that don't matter so much anymore. She took her claws out of his chest, and retracted them, to focus on the utter euphoria, and slid them to his ass. Giving it a firm grasp, she bucked her hips and pulled it into her, he was all the way in now, possibly even somewhat in her womb. "AAH!" she screamed, grinding through the confusion of the pain and the unstoppable euphoria of having someone so very large (reference!) inside her. Finn's shoulders and elbows locked in place, holding his upper-torso up higher than before, almost on par with Marceline. That wasn't for long, though. Marceline leaned right back, in an almost crab-walk-like fashion. The combinations of her drastic movements, and his struggling made for an almost accidental perfection.


	6. Clarifying Something

I just want to clarify something here, I didn't write what has already been posted on here. That's from the original author. I just edited it.

Every thing past chapter 5 will be my stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, from here on out these are my writings.

I hope you like them.

Teaching Finn

Marceline's bed shakes and creaks violently as she continues to piston her hips down on Finn. The room is filled with the sound of moaning and the hot smell of sex. Her breasts, contained by her bra, bounce with every thrust.

Finn, still contained by the enchanted leather, tries his best to hold out against the vampire's assault. He will not last long. He would not have lasted this long if it wasn't for Bubblegum's "lesson" earlier.

Without warning, Marceline stops thrusting her hips, pulls herself forward and nestles her face into Finn's right shoulder. For a second he thinks that she was going completely feral and was going to bite and kill him. Instead, she licks a trail with her tongue up his neck, while also gently moving her lower half. The sensation of her tongue gives him goose bumps.

When she gets to his ear she seductively whispers into it, "You're good Finn. I never thought a virgin like you could bring me so close," Marceline lifts herself up again from Finn's slightly injured chest, her chest mushed together, and start to move again. This time though she keeps his member in halfway and sways her hips in a circle.

The feeling of his dick's head being pushed against her pussy's walls makes Finn's mind go blank and causes him to let out some moans. Marceline steadily quickens her movement until she takes it down to the base causing her to release a moan herself.

The vampire puts herself in the same position as before, chest to the ceiling, and rapidly moves her hips again. She moans loudly as she nears her climax, so caught up in the ecstasy that she's almost forgotten that Finn is nearing his own.

Something somewhat embarrassing happens to the vampire, she cums first.

Marceline's already tight pussy walls grip Finn's member as her orgasm hits her. She sits upright and runs her hands on herself, from where they're connected, to her chest and finally to the sides of her head, as she screams, moans and shivers while riding out this ecstasy.

She speaks up while still thrusting herself on the boy. "Finn-Aah…! Tell MMmmmmeeee… when you're-" Marceline is cut off when some sort of constraint wraps itself around her neck and pulls her off of Finn; a pop sound coming from their sexes separating.

Finn opens his eyes and sees Princess Bubblegum wrestling Marceline and tying her up with what looks like leathery straps. Surprisingly, she was able to quickly immobilize the vampire.

"What do you think you're doing, Bonnibel?!" Marceline yells, now on her stomach with her arms tied to her sides and legs tied together.

"What do you think?! I'm rescuing Finn from you clutches!"

"I was just giving him an important lesson in love-making," the Vampire Queen says with a little smile.

"What you were doing to Finn had nothing to do with love! You kidnapped him and forced him into this!"

"Oh, he loved it! You should have seen his face when I was riding him!"

"You were torturing him! Look, he's covered in blood!"

Marceline recalls how, in the heat of the moment, she cut into him slightly and actually feels a bit bad about it. She tries to change the subject. "How did you even get here so fast?! I had at least another two hours!"

"I gave the Morrow an experimental energy supplement I've made and she was able to triple her speed," Bubblegum explains, leaving out the part about the excessive molting the large bird will be going through and the week long coma. She also left out the part about her getting here right after Marceline took Finn's virginity.

As soon as the princess entered the vampire's house, she could already hear moaning and creaking from above. She was too late and she couldn't do anything about that. The worst part was that she couldn't stop it and had to wait. She knew she had no way of stopping Marceline. So she waited until she was at her most vulnerable to make her move.

She stayed at the top of the latter to Marceline's room until the right moment. As she waited, she couldn't help but notice the hot and wet sounds of them having sex. She felt terrible about that growing need from between her legs as she listened and took peeks at Finn's first time.

When Marceline's senses were distracted Bubblegum took her opportunity and subdued the lusting vampire while she was going through her climax.

The princess and queen continued to argue until Finn spoke up, "Um, PB, could you untie me?"

Bubblegum looks over to see a completely naked Finn, hands with leather wrapped around them, with his abnormally large, but now slightly limp, member very noticeably out. She hurries over to the side of the bed and uses a small saw blade to cut his right arm loose. She crawls over him to get to the other one. Finn is struck still as the princess is apparently unaware of her plump chest grazing the young man's face. Her clothed breasts jiggle as she saws her why though the enchanted leather.

"There you go, Finn." Princess Bubblegum says as he rises and rubs his wrists. She notices his somewhat muscular body underneath that slight baby fat. Before she can check on his wounds though, he quickly turns the other way, obviously trying to hide himself from her.

"PB… I, um… I didn't…" Bubblegum realizes that Finn didn't reach his climax and still needs to release.

"Oh, okay Finn. It's okay! I'll, um…" She knows that failure to ejaculate can be painful, so she tries to think of a way to help him. Her first thought was to give him another blow job. She quickly changed her mind and figured he knew enough about masturbation to take care of it himself.

She looks around the room for something of Marceline's he could use to clean up before another thought came to her head, What if he has a bad idea of what sex is? What if he can never have a proper relationship now?!

Princess Bubblegum doesn't want the young hero to become some sort of predator, so she decided to kill two birds (or more) with one stone.

"Finn, please turn around," The boy looks behind to ask why, but before he can say anything he sees the princess drop her dress to reveal her beautifully curved body. "I have more to teach you."

Feel free to throw in some suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Bubblegum has some conflicting feelings about what she is about to do. For so long Finn has been like a little brother to her. And after they actually dated she believed that she no longer had any feeling at all. But now, she needs to do this for him. That's what she tells herself.

Finn's head becomes foggy as Bubblegum leans him back on the bed with ease. The princess climbs on the hero, leans down and kisses him.

Finn has kissed Princess Bubblegum before, but this is the first time he's really tasted her unbelievable sweetness as her tongue enters his mouth. Bubblegum lays herself on Finn as they continue to passionately entwine their tongues; her legs wrapped around his left leg and her soft belly rubbing his shaft.

Marceline squirms on the floor in her restraints while the two on her bed continue to sensually make out. Her strength is diminished slightly from the relaxing afterglow she got with her time with Finn. Not that that would matter. The restraints Bubblegum tied her in are specially made for her. They're too complex to describe, but basically they hold her in place and keep her from flying and shape shifting.

All she can do right now is reluctantly sit back and enjoy the show.

Suddenly Princess Bubblegum breaks the kiss and sits up on her knees, her wet clothed pussy lips rubbing against Finn's member. "Now, Finn, I'm going to teach you about some of the other erogenous zones besides our lips." She reaches behind herself and unclasps her pink lacy, but modest, bra revealing her generous chest.

Bubblegum notices how Finn keeps his arms at his sides as if he doesn't know what to do with them. "Go ahead, you can touch them." she says with a gentle smile.

Finn lifts his hands up and gingerly touches the soft but firm flesh of the princess' breasts. He rubs them gently in fear that he might hurt her. He then focuses on her slightly darker nipples and rubs and squeezes them.

"Mmmm… that's good, Finn. That's a very good area to focus on."

After a few moments of the boy messaging, squeezing, mushing and gently pinching, Bubblegum stops biting on her index finger, grabs Finn's hands and places them to his side again.

"Huh…? Wha…" The princess places the finger she's been nibbling on his lips.

"Shhh, quiet my hero. I'm just going to teach you some more spots," Bubblegum leans down to his left ear and gently bites it.

"Agh!" Finn didn't realize that his ears could be sensitive in such a way. He feels a tingling sensation go through his body from the action.

PB continues to nibble on him until she ends it with a small tug on his lobe. She makes a trail of kisses down his neck, shoulder blade and chest. The feeling of her soft lips feels amazing to Finn, but he wanted the previous sensation. Finn changes his mind when she gets to his nipple and feels a similar sensation.

Finn feels slightly emasculated but can't deny how it feels. "PB, this feels kinda good. Does this feel the same way for you?"

The princess breaks her contact with his chest and sits up, apparently done. "Not exactly, Finn. It varies from person to person, but women usually find it much more stimulating than men."

"Ug! Even when you're about to screw him you're boring!" Marceline says, still on her stomach.

Bubblegum is annoyed by Marceline's words but chooses to ignore them. If she continues to interrupt she'll find out about her noise restraints.

Without much warning, Princess Bubblegum scoots back a little and grips Finn's long member, causing him to tense up. "Hmmm, I think it's hard enough now."

"Y…you mean… you're going to put it in?" Finn asks.

"Oh, Finn, "Bubblegum begins with a gentle smile. "Of course I'm not."

"Huh!?" The boy exclaims, obviously disappointed.

The princess then gets off the bed and pulls Finn along with her. He stands next to her, still shorter than her. "_You _are putting it in _me_," Finn watches her climb back on the bed, back first, in a very sensual manner. She lies on her side, propped up by her elbow, and beckons the boy over. Finn climbs on the bed and seems to wait for instructions. So the princess gives him some. "Now, take off my panties."

Princess Bubblegum gets on her back and bends her knees up as Finn follows her instructions. He moves his left arm under her legs to get the other side. His fingers linger on her smooth hips before he takes the lacey fabric in his hands and slowly pulls them up her legs. They stick slightly to her wet pussy. Bubblegum lifts her feet up in the air to help him.

After the pink fabric moves past her toes she spreads her legs apart to give Finn a view of her smooth sex. "Now Finn, you're going to want to-OH!" Bubblegum is interrupted when the young hero starts to rub the head of his penis on her soft pussy lips.

I guess he gets some of it now, PB thinks to herself. She actually wanted to teach him more about oral sex, but figures she's wet enough.

Finn finally finds her entrance and plunges into her virgin tightness. Princess Bubblegum lets out a gasp and grips the sheets by her head. It hurts slightly for her. "Finn-agh!-n-not so rough! You have to be gentle with me."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay, Finn, Just start out slow."

The boy slowly thrust himself into her, going deeper and faster inside Bubblegum with each thrust. This also surprises the princess; she didn't realize that he had put in so little of himself in the beginning. The pain she felt turns into pleasure.

Bonnibel can feel Finn's head repeatedly kissing the entrance of her womb now. She can't help but grip the bed and moan. "Ach, mein Glob!" It's been so long for her that she's already about to climax. Finn bending down and sucking her right nipple sends her over the edge.

Without meaning to, Bubblegum locks the boy in place with her arms and legs when her orgasm hits her. Finn can tell that something is happening. Her pussy walls are gripping him; he can feel her body tense up and quiver all the while letting out a glorious moan.

Before the princess is completely done with this ecstasy, Finn lifts her into a sitting position on his lap, causing her to let out a surprised squeal. "Wha!? F-Finn, what are y-?" Bubblegum is interrupted when the young hero kisses her.

The contact, right after her climax, is like a static shock.

Before she even realized it she was kissing him back. The princess places her knees on either side of Finn and shakes her hips on him as they make out.

This continued for a few minutes. In that time, Bubblegum moved her hips up and down on the boy, sometimes breaking the rhythm by moving back and forth or even gently left and right, as they continued to kiss and nestle each other.

As Bonnibel was kissing Finn's neck she noticed Marceline trying to rub herself on the carpet. Poor thing, PB thought, she must be suffering right now, watching us and not even being able to do anything to herself.

"PB, I think I'm…" Finn says.

Bonnibel immediately knows what he means. "No Finn, you can't do that inside a woman without protection," she says as she gets off of him.

"That's fine, but I really need to…"

"Cum Finn, you need to cum, I know," the princess grabs his throbbing member and moved down to finish him. Just as Finn feels her hot breath on his head Bubblegum gets an idea. "On second thought," she gets off the bed and motions Finn to do the same. The boy sees her lift the vampire on her knees. "There we go! I think Marceline is more than willing to help you."

"Huh!? But PB…" Finn is morally conflicted about forcing Marceline to do this; even though she did the same thing to him. "I don't think…"

"Finn, please. I need it," the vampire queen says. Finn's inner conflict is satisfied when he sees that she is absolutely willing to do this for him.

Finn moved forward and guides his long member to Marceline's lips and watches her close her eyes and take it into her mouth. Princess Bubblegum hold her shoulders from behind to help her keep balance while Finn instinctively places his left hand on her head.

Marceline sucks and licks as she quickly moves her head back and forth. Finn's body tenses up as he comes down the vampire's mouth. Marceline savors his seed before swallowing every drop.

Finn stumbles to the bad and sits down. Princess Bubblegum stays in place and speaks to Marceline. "You know, I'll let you join in if you promise to be good and help me teach Finn properly about sex."

"Okay, I promise to be good," The vampire says. "But, I think Finny would prefer that I was naughty."


	9. Chapter 9

I just want to make something clear. I had Marceline drink some… stuff in the last chapter. But I don't think she's able to do that. So to make this not disgusting, I'm tweaking their reality.

Princess Bubblegum was about to let Marceline out of her restraints when the vampire spoke up. "You know, Bonnie, I almost forgot how you taste."

Bubblegum's face turns hot and red with embarrassment when she realizes that Marceline was able to taste her juices from when she was relieving Finn.

"On second thought…" the princess lifts Marceline with ease and places her on her bed, facing the right. "Okay Finn, get in position."

The boy hesitates. "PB… I don't think this is right. Marceline's still tied up and stuff."

"I just think this would be a good time to get some payback on Marceline; for what she was doing to you."

"I… I don't know… it doesn't seem right…"

"Come on already, hero," says the restrained vampire. "Why are you still talking like a virgin even after me riding your brains out!? Don't you want to defeat this big bad monster?" she finishes in a seductive voice.

Finn looks at Marceline and, after some internal deliberation, decides that that qualifies as her consent. The young hero climbs back on the bed and leans over the vampire. She bends her knees, while still on her side, to give Finn more room.

Finn's head rubs against Marceline's soaking lips from side-to-side before he slowly enters her virgin-like tightness. The tightness is stronger than ever now that her legs are bound together. But the hero still manages to pick up speed and make the vampire moan.

While the queen practically screams with pleasure the princess rests one knee on the bed and watches the scene in front of her. She places her left hand on her right shoulder, her arm partially covering her breasts, as if to hide the fact that she is now rubbing herself.

She has been becoming aroused again while watching the two in front of her. She can't resist pleasuring herself. Her left hand wonders and squeezes her own breast. She pinches a nipple as she enters a finger inside her hot tight pussy. A few timid moans escape her lips. She enters another finger and has to contain stronger moans.

"Oh, my Glob! OH, MY GLOB! YES!" Marceline repeats as Finn continues to plow into her. The intensity and tightness has increased since Finn's member has been getting bigger and harder.

Bubblegum gets an idea. She stops masturbating and crawls over to the boy. "Finn, lay Marceline on her front," Finn hesitates but complies. The vampire is disappointed when Finn takes himself out of her to get her in position. "Now continue what you were doing," Finn stares at Marceline's plump backside before giving her cheeks an experimental squeeze.

Marceline's ass is soft but firm to the touch. Finn plays with it before he figures that she might be growing impatient. He lifts her butt a little up into the air and enters her again; not starting out as slow this time.

He gets to their rhythm again when Bubblegum whispers something into his ear. Again the boy hesitates but still follows her suggestion. Marceline is moaning into her bed as Finn reaches over, takes a fistful of her long black hair and gives it a small tug.

Marceline lets out a small scream that could be described as cute. "Agh! F-Finn, what are you doing?!" the vampire demands. Before the boy can answer her Bubblegum tells him to do it again.

Finn pulls her hair a little harder this time causing her to let out a large moan. He does this with a few moments spacing while he continues to take her from behind. Normally he would never hurt her in such a way, but from the way her pussy somehow gets tighter with every tug he is sure she is enjoying it.

Marceline's knees bend and toes curl as her orgasm finally hits her. Finn still manages to thrust in and out of her while she goes through her glorious climax, adding on to the insane pleasure. She screams and moans loudly before she seems to relax in her afterglow.

Bubblegum gets off the bed, done with a smaller orgasm, and speaks up. "Okay, restraints to level one." Suddenly, the straps covering Marceline's body retract into one strap around her neck. "Now you can move freely. Just remember that I can…"

The vampire ignores her and quickly pulls the boy down by the back of the head and brings him into a deep kiss. Her entire body is incredibly sensitive so the feeling of their tongues wrestling each other feels wonderful.

Marceline breaks the kiss and stretches. "Oh, man! Being in that bondage gear was something. But I'd prefer showing you more of my moves," She then unclasps her bra. "Finally! I can let these things breath!"

Finn can't help but look at her bare chest. Her breasts are smaller then Princess Bubblegum's but they are still surprisingly big and perky. The boy wonders if they're soft too.

Marceline notices this and hops up on Finn, her soft chest mushing against his while her wet lips rub is shaft. "Don't worry little boy, There's plenty of time to teach you," the vampire seductively says, their lips a fraction of an inch apart. She looks over at the Bubblegum. "Isn't that right, princess?"


End file.
